


Earpiece Date

by sour_pink29



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Bakugou x Reader, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Nervous Bakugou, Sero is Best Boy, Spying on a Date, Wingman Kaminari Denki, ear pieces, wingwoman Mina Ashido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_pink29/pseuds/sour_pink29
Summary: Bakugou asks his friends to help him out on his first date with [Y/n] by using a small explosion pin video camera and communication earpieces. Only, Bakugou soon finds out having 4 of his idiot friends talking at once in his ear isn’t the best idea.





	Earpiece Date

Katsuki Bakugou sat on a park bench alone. His blond eyebrows were narrowed towards each other in agitated concentration. His strong arms, crossed over his chest and his foot tapped nervously against the soft grassy ground. Random civilians paid no mind to the grumpy looking teenager as they passed by him, each one too focused on appreciating and taking in the beauty of the city’s park.

Katsuki shifted uneasily in his bench seat. “Okay, so what do I do when she first gets here?” His voice was hushed, not wanting anyone passing by to hear him talking.

“Slap that bish on the ass and take her to the closest private bathroom, if you know what I mean~” Kaminari’s disembodied voice rang from the ear piece Katsuki was wearing.

The blond felt his blood boil.

“I’m going to fucking murder you so bad that even Satan won’t be able to punish you any worse when you get to HELL.” Katsuki said through his angrily clenched jaw.

“Who invited Kaminari, again?” this time, Sero’s cracking teenage voice came through Katsuki’s ear, along with an offended gasp from the electrical hazard himself.

“Hey!! Bakugou asked for ALL of our help on this date with [L/n]!” Kaminari answered, slightly offended.

“He probably doesn’t want to hear your perverted comments though, Kaminari.” Mina added, her voice sounding girlish and somewhat out of place.

“Yeah man, that comment wasn’t cool. A real man would never talk about [Y/n] like that.” Kirishima commented, earning a string of ‘fine, fine, fine’ from Kaminari.

Katsuki, was currently too focused on looking through the faces of all the people passing by him to respond to his friends in his ear piece. His handsome crimson eyes scanned each person. He felt anxious for some reason. Every time he saw someone pass with (h/c) hair his heart would skip a beat, thinking it was you.

Mina calling his name in his ear pulled him back into their conversation.

“Bakugou! Adjust your camera please, we’re looking at the pavement right now.”

Said male’s eyes went back to scanning the crowd of people. Your arrival was all he could think about. His hands moved on their own to adjust a small explosion pin on the pocket of his black T-shirt. An almost invisible camera was hidden in the pin, which allowed his four friends to see what he was seeing, without being too obvious.

“Bro, how are you feeling?” Kirishima asked.

Katsuki tore his gaze from the passing by people and looked down at is shoes. His right foot was still anxiously tapping on the ground. He ran a hand through his ash blond hair.

“Like fucking Deku. This is so stupid.”

“Awe~ Bakugou~ Are you nervous?” Mina cooed.

Katsuki instantly felt his cheeks and ears heat up.

“NO WAY! NOW SHUT UP!” He lashed out, earning a handful of people around him to become alarmed and hurry away.

Katsuki clenched his jaw together.

“It’s normal to feel nervous before a first date. I mean, you’ve been gunning over [L/n] for what, MONTHS now?!”

“Shut it, low-budget Spiderman,” Katsuki grumbled. He wasn’t fucking nervous. He just felt weird that’s all. His senses were at all time highs as he waited for you to get to the park. “Now give me some real advice you fuckers before she gets here.”

“Okay, okay. What do you have planned for this date Bakugou?” Kirishima asked.

There was a long silence.

“…nothing.”

“Jesus Christ” Kaminari cursed.

“This is gonna be more work than I thought.” Mina breathed out.

“Bro are you serious? You didn’t plan a single thing?” Kirishima asked dumbfounded.

“This is why I asked you idiots to help me out! That was your fucking job!” Katsuki whisper yelled.

“Alright, this is okay. We can plan something before she shows up,” Kirishima reassured, his brain racking through his inventory of date ideas.

“Too late she’s walking towards us!!” Mina frantically yelled.

Katsuki shot his head up, his eye wide as he stared at you walking toward him. His heart rate almost doubled as you smiled at him.

“This is not a drill! I repeat! This is not a drill! Everyone stay calm! Oh god! This is it folks! Here we go!” Kaminari’s disembodied voice was clearly panicking. “Welcome to the show ladies and gentlemen! Oh boy, here we go!”

Your baby blue and white dress hung to your curves nicely. It wasn’t too revealing, which Katsuki liked. Your (h/l) (h/c) flowed breezily in the spring’s air. Katsuki couldn’t help but notice how you stood out from all the nameless extras around. It was as if no one else mattered but you.

“Hey!” Your voice was light and cheery. “Sorry, did I keep you waiting long, Bakugou?”

Katsuki felt his mouth run completely dry as you stood in front of him. His feet were cemented into the ground and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. This was really happening. He was really on a date with you right now.

“Bro! Answer her!” Kirishima yelled into his ear.

Katsuki cleared his throat, hoping to produce some sort of wetness there so he could speak.

“No, I just got here.” He lied. He had been nervously sitting on the bench for twenty minutes.

“Oh great! This park is beautiful isn’t it!” You marvelled, looking around at all the trees and flowers.

“Tell her that she looks beautiful!” Mina encouraged.

“Say ‘not as beautiful as you’ the ladies eat that shit up.” Kaminari added.

Katsuki stood up from his position on the bench. He stood beside you and awkwardly shoved his hands in his pant pockets.

“Oi! Yeah that’s good! Say it Bakugou!” Kirishima enthusiastically yelled.

Katsuki felt his cheeks warm up even further. That shit was so cheesy.

“Yeah, you look not as beautiful as you.” Was his actual response. He felt dumb and wished he just didn’t say anything. “I-I mean! Not as…nice or…whatever…as …you.” His voice was an embarrassed whisper by the end.

“Unbelievable,”

“I need a drink already,”

You giggled, which surprised everyone including Katsuki himself. Looking back over to him, your smile made him feel even more nervous. He didn’t know what to do or where to take you now.

Good thing you were easy going.

“Wanna walk along the trail?” You suggested.

Katsuki grunted and nodded in response. Your footstep fell in sync with each other as you made your way to the paved path. It stretched around and through the park in various directions. You had started telling Katsuki about your day and other random things that happened to you during your journey to the park. At first, he tried to pay attention, but after staring at the side of your face for several seconds, your voice began to drown out. The soft features of your face, the soft fluffy look of your hair, the way your eyes lit up while telling a story, it all entranced him. His crimson eyes seemed stuck on you, as if he was looking at a rare and beautiful piece of art.

“Bro…real talk…[Y/n]’s tits look so good in that dress.” Kaminari’s voice grabbed Katsuki by the neck, dragged him out of his peaceful dreamy state, and slapped him into the pit of despair that was perversion.

Usually, comments like these would never bother him. He actually very rarely paid any attention to them. But when it came to you, he couldn’t help but hear them loud and clear.

Katsuki angrily fisted the explosion pin, blocking Kaminari’s and everyone else’s view of your rack. He then felt his whole face redden as his eyes darted down your cleavage. Your tits did look rocking. Katsuki wanted to punch himself. 

“Bakugou! Let go of the camera!” Mina yelled.

“Kaminari what is wrong with you man?”

Bakugou’s grip in his pin tightened. He suddenly felt guilty he made his friends spy on your date. But at the same time, he knew he was beyond clueless, and the last thing he wanted to do was fuck this up.

“What?! Don’t hate the player, hate the game! I can’t help but admire gifts from god.”

“Jesus, someone please mute his mic.”

“Don’t make me come over to your place and tape your mouth shut, dude.”

“Please do, Sero.” Mina huffed.

“I should mute all your mics” Katsuki tried to whisper. Offended gasps could be heard in his ear piece.

“What?” You asked, hearing him suddenly say something. You turned to look at him, still walking in pace.

Katsuki panicked and let go of his pin. “Uh, NOTHING!” He aggressively yelled, his face as red as a tomato.

You giggled again, giving him a soft smile before facing forward again.

“Bro you can’t talk to us when you’re with her!” Sero reminded. Katsuki glared down at the ground.

“Wow!” Your voice once again pulled him out of his little bakusquad ear piece world. He looked up at your glowing smiling face. His gaze followed yours to a large field of colourful flowers. It stretched itself miles across and held, what appeared to be, hundreds of different kinds of flowers. Katsuki didn’t understand why you were so excited about a bunch of flowers, but he was grateful the conversation was no longer on him.

You two had stopped on the edge of the path to admire the field. Katsuki stood beside you. He side glanced, only to see your face turned up into an intoxicating smile. You were intoxicated by the beauty of the flowers, as he was with you. He found himself getting lost in your presence again, reality slowly blurring around him.

“This is perfect! Girls love flowers!” Mina excitedly commented.

“Ask her what her favourite type of flower is.” Kirishima said.

“What’s your favourite?” Katsuki blurted out, his voice rough and low.

You glanced up at him quickly before looking back at the field.

“Flower, I mean. Which kind is your favourite or whatever?”

“I think my favourite is lavender. They’re such a nice purple colour and smell amazing! Do you have one?” You answered, turning towards him.

“They’re all kinda the same to me.” He answered, only really focusing on trying to burn lavender into his memory as your favourite flower.

“I feel like you’re a sunflower kinda guy.” You said. Katsuki raised an eyebrow. “They’re tall like you.” You shrugged.

“I’m not tall, you’re just short.” He said back. You faked an offended scoff and nudged his arm.

“Am not! I’m average you bully!” you laughed.

Katsuki on the other hand, did not laugh. He just stared, at his arm that you nudged.

“We have made contact! One small step for Katsuki, one giant step for class 1A pussy-slaying kind!” Kaminari cheered.

“Jesus shut the fuck up you cock sucker”. Katsuki yelled, almost instinctively.

His eyes widened into saucers the second he realised he said that out loud. He was too terrified to look over to you.

“…what?” You asked, very confused and trying your best to not be offended.

Katsuki brought his hand up to his mouth and just stared at the grass near his feet in horror. How was he supposed to recover from this? He felt his heart sink into his stomach and all he wanted to do was murder that pica-bitch.

The bakusquad was also speechless.

“Bro….” Kirishima said sympathetically.

“Kaminari I’m coming over to your dorm and murdering you right now.” Sero stated, some shuffling noises could be heard soon after. “Mina, Kirishima, save our wounded solider, will ya?”

“NO PLEASE SERO! HAVE MERCY! I’M SORRY BAKUGOU!”

Katsuki clenched his fist at his side so hard his knuckles turned white.

Your light, airy laughter filled his ears and almost sent an electric shock through his body. He stared at the ground in disbelief, thinking it’s gotta be someone else laughing. He slowly turned his head towards you, only to see you clutching your stomach in laughter.

“um…..what?” Mina spoke the thoughts of everyone.

You looked over at Katsuki and tried to calm your laughing down.

“Didn’t know you got so offended by being called a bully~ Did I just find one of Katsuki Bakugou’s soft spots?” You giggled.

You always found it funny how Bakugou was so over-the-top about everything. His intenseness and colourful language together was the funniest thing in the world to you.

“GO WITH IT! JESUS MAN GO WITH IT!” Kirishima frantically yelled.

Katsuki blinked a couple times. “Ah! N-no way! Are you kidding me?! I don’t have any weak spots! I’m as solid as a rock dammit.” He tried to recover.

“Oh yeah?” You teased, lightly punching his chest. “I don’t knowww, you sounded pretty offended~”

Katsuki felt a wave of relief wash over him at your teasing. Fucking right he’s still in this date for the WIN. He gave you a small smirk.

“In your fucking dreams princess! I don’t have any soft spots and I don’t get offended by others, THAT’S why I’m the best.” He folded his arms across his chest

You raised an eyebrow and returned his smirk. “Oh really? I guess…” You started slowly making your way towards the flower field, looking back at Katsuki over your shoulder. “we will see about that~” You turned back to face the front and continued into the field.

Katsuki stood speechless. His cheeks were fire-hydrant red and his heart pounded in his chest.

You were going to kill him.

“Damnnnn…don’t hate me for saying this Bakuguo, but [Y/n] is hot as fuck. That look was something else. Remind me to get tips from her later.” Mina commented in Katsuki’s ear.

Katsuki watched you slowly walk through the field. The tops of the flowers brushing past your thighs. You’d bend down ever-so often to smell a flower and look over to him with half-lidded eyes.

“…agreed…” Kirishima added, his voice low.

Katsuki snapped out of his daze on you and uncrossed his arms.

“If either of you try anything I’ll sent you on fire.” He muttered, only loud enough for them to hear.

The ash blond began casually walking over to where you stood in the field. Other civilians stood around in the field and around as well, admiring the flowers. His gaze darted from his feet to you every couple second. You caught him looking at you and you both immediately looked away awkwardly, your cheeks both heating up.

“Bro pick her some flowers or something.” Kirishima prodded. 

Katsuki shoved his hands in his pockets and slightly pouted. He never thought he’d see himself standing in a flower field, let alone, picking them. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I guess it was okay. But didn’t help his ego.

“Dude! She’ll like it!” Kirishima pushed.

“Operation Get Rid of Electrical Hazard has been a success, I’m currently in his dorm room and have cocooned the bastard in tape.” Sero suddenly added.

Mina began hysterically laughing.

“Oh my gosh! I have to see this!” She yelled, making Katsuki slightly wince at her volume.

You noticed and turned towards the blond.

“You okay?” You asked.

Katsuki looked up at you.

“MINA! HELP ME!”

“What the-? How’d you get your mouth loose?”

“PLEASE NO MORE TAP-MM! HMM MH MM!”

“Uh…” Katsuki found it hard to concentrate on both you and the commotion that was going on in his ear. “Yeah,”

You hesitantly nodded, noticing how spaced out he seemed to be. In a sudden realization, you realized that he must be bored looking at flowers. You mentally punched yourself in the face for making him do something so boring for him.

“AHAHAHAH Kaminari!! Kirishima you have to see this! He looks like an angry caterpillar!!” Mina yelled in Katsuki’s ear.

“Guys! We’re supposed to be helping Katsuki right now remember? Just…take lots of pictures and send them to me.”

“Hey,” the sound of your voice once again pulled Katsuki out of his ear piece world. “Do you wanna go get something to eat? I know this really good noodle place only a short walk away.” You suggested.

Katsuki nodded, “Sure,” he said in a bored tone, trying his best to focus on you and not his idiot friends.

As the two of you began walking back to the paved trail, Katsuki caught a glimpse of lavender in his right eye. There was a small bush of it not too far from where he was. Quickly, and without anyone really noticing, he aggressively grabbed a fistful of the flower and pulled some out of the ground.

“Ah…” Katsuki nervously started, feeling his cheeks warm up at the cheesiness of the act. You were walking beside him. You looked over to see the sides of his face a slight pink colour. You also thought you noticed…something…in his ear? Katsuki doesn’t have earrings, does he? “Here” He said, shoving the fist full of lavender into your hands.

Your attention was immediately onto the purple flowers and their clean, fresh scent that filled your nose. You couldn’t help but smile and blush.

“Thank you! These are beautiful Katsuki!” You said, your voice airy and light.

The blond just faced forward, but he felt accomplished and warm inside.

“That was smooth as hell bro! Nice one!” Kirishima yelled.

“Awe~ This is so cute! I’m getting goosebumps!” Mina cheered.

“OW! Mina, watch where you fist pump.” Sero winced. Mina laughed and apologized.

“Okay now it’s conversation time while you guys walk to the park! Ask her how she likes U.A.”

“No, no! Give her a compliment about her training! Like she was really badass in that ship wreck rescue training we did yesterday. Tell her she did great!”

Katsuki opened his mouth to do exactly that.

“Yeah! But girls don’t want to hear that, she did much better when we were learning cpr.”

“Tell her her quirk is manly and awesome! And everyone is jealous!”

“She’s got beautiful eyes that could capture any villain in them with just one look!”

Katsuki felt himself get increasingly confused and frustrated at all the input. Soon, all their voices began talking over each other.

“Your training was…manly and awesome…and your eyes could capture any cpr badass…” Katsuki said, not really hearing himself, only really hearing the jumbled-up words of his friends.

You gave him a quizzical look.

Katsuki cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes.

“Ah, fuck. I mean…you did pretty okay during yesterday’s training, you know.” Katsuki said embarrassed he messed up before.

You smiled and lightly giggled. “Thanks, Bakugou! I thought it was really fun, I might specialize in ship wreckages or something. Not too sure yet.” You shrugged.

Katsuki side glanced over to you briefly before looking back down at the path.

“Yeah? You don’t want to be a hero in a big city or anything?” He asked.

Your steps became synced as you left the park’s path and got onto the sidewalk.

“I don’t really know yet. I like living in the city, sure. But...maybe it’s my quirk or who I am as a person, but I just feel connected to nature and water somehow. So right now, I feel like that’s where I’ll end up; somewhere more rural and a lot of waterfront.”

“NO [L/N]! I wanna fight bad guys in a big city with her!!! We were gonna be roomies!” Mina exclaimed sadly.

“Calm down, she said she wasn’t even sure if that’s what she wanted to do.” Sero said, clearly annoyed with the pink female.

“Bro, this is intense. This means theres even more pressure to lock her down before she goes to be a hero in the middle of no where! You either gotta stop her or wife her, bro!!” Kirishima yelled.

Katsuki couldn’t help but feel slightly upset by your words. Kirishima layered on that pressure like a fat kid layers butter on toast.

“Ah!” He heard you say. You had stopped walking and were standing in front of a small noodle restaurant. “We’re here!”

You quickly stepped up to the door and opened it. “Come on!”

Katsuki slowly followed. He shoved his hands in his pockets as you both walked through the door.

“Alright, operation Lock [L/n] Down is a go! We really gotta turn the charm up 1000 percent here guys! She can’t leave us!” Kirishima yelled, earning determined ‘yeah!’s from Sero and Mina.

Katsuki gulped back a nervous lump in his throat.

This was going to be interesting


End file.
